His list of what he doesn't understand
by Mizukage909
Summary: Natsu is telling us what he doesn't 'understand!


_Enjoy the story. I wrote it in Natsu Pov's. _

* * *

**Chapter 1**

(_Maybe one-shot)_

******His list of what he doesn't understand**

******...**

_written by Kaze909 _

_Natsu: Hold it! It's written by me! _

_Me: Uhrg...sure Natsu..._

_written by Natsu -Dragneel- _

Im not dumb, or stupid, or dense. Im just me, Natsu with pink hair. Or as I call it: Salmon.

I don't get why Lucy is calling me dense.

I don't get why Erza calls me stupid.

I don't get why Ice Pants is always insulting me with stupid things.

I don't get why Lisanna always laughs at me, when Lucy is calling me dense.

I don't get why Ice breath is stripping ALL of his cloths off in front of Lucy, that really pisses me of. Then I don't get why Happy is calling me dense, AGAIN!

I don't get why Lucy is calling me nerve wrecking when I barge in our apartment sometimes. Then: She wants me to leave again, even though I really love her bed. Then Happy teases me about me liking Lucy.. well of course I like her... why wouldn't I? I like everybody in the guild, stupid him...

I don't get why everybody thinks Im eating like a pig. I eat as normal as any other person would do...geez are they stupid?

I don't get why 'pinky' should insult me... I mean, sure it's my hair color and I like my hair color, it's pink, so? I stand to it.

I don't get why everybody has a problem with that, that I like destroying things. It's a hobby... or should I say '_habit_'? Why would the others have a problem with my hobby, as long as I don't harm anybody, I don't care...

I don't get why it should be MY fault for the high bills gramps is recently or always getting from the council. Why can't it Gray?! Or Lucy?! But why me?!

sigh..

Stupid guild, always giving me the fault for every damn thing...

I don't get why Ice Princess should always pick the mission, I mean, It's MY turn choosing. Then Lucy starts to complain that Im ALWAYS choosing the missions, what is obviously not true, I never get choose an awesome job..

Okay, okay... I did choose once...or twice...FINE! More then 2Ox.. HAPPY NOW!?

I also don't get why so many mages want Lucy to die... I mean she is a wizard from Fairy Tail... why should she be taken or killed by some one else. She joined here! In Fairy Tail! So why trying to pick up a fight with us when we win at the end anyway?

We always win, even when we almost die! We stand up and continue to fight till we win our pride back! Stupid enemy's, they should all burn in my flames...

I don't get why they are picking up a fight in the first place anyway...

I don't get why Happy is keep rolling his tongue after I did something 'nice' (well actually a prank of mine) to Lucy... it's weird and awkward, then again everybody saying Im dense...ABOUT WHAT!?

Nobody wants to tell me...how the hell should I know why Im dense if nobody tells me!? Even Ice stripper agrees to them, what I really hate...

Sometimes Lucy is dense too... but I have no Idea why, the others say so, so I say so too. So practically Im agreeing to something I have no idea with...

I don't get why Lucy has a problem about me seeing her naked... I mean she saw Stripper pants loads of times naked, so why does she have a problem about others seeing her naked?

I don't get why she gets mad at me for touching her boobs... I mean, they are just boobs.. soft ones...

I don't get mad at her when she touches me, so why is she getting mad at me?

The time I wanted her to summon that weird maid, because I wanted to have those emberassing pictuers about everybody else. But at the end she slapped me, but I thought I made it clear to her that I just needed her help, even the others were taking random rumors about me having a crush on someone...

I mean, what does crush even means... Crushing someone to the floor? Crushing buildings?

Why would I be crushing someone. It sounds painful!

I don't get why stripper strips... he always says it's a habit.. I don't believe him though... How can you not know when you're taking off your cloths... I don't care really, i just don' get it.

And people call me stupid... pfttt, have you ever listened to Gray's logic? Now that sounds stupid and dumb and what ever the others are calling me...

You should really never listen to Gray's logic, you will just get dumb too,if you ever do... since his dumbness is contagious.

I don't get why Erza is scary... why does she desperately wants me and Gray to be friends... that thought about me being friends with me is reallllyyy disgusting..

But as soon as she notice us two fighting like real men do, Ice stripper gets all freaked out...haha, you should of seen his face! Every time it looks like he just pooped his pants... if he would wear one..

I don't get why books are important, Lucy says: "Natsu, books are important to developed our language.." or "it's an good template for our spelling and grammar and blah blah blah and so on..."

I mean what the hell should I begin with a grandma... books won't help me either. And why should I develop my language and into what? A dragon?

That would be so awesome to have an dragon developed language... but what the hell would it look like...mhmm

I also don't get why people get so annoyed with me so easily. They say my logic sounds stupid... and it doesn't make any sense. I mean, what don't you get by attacking the enemy straight in the face?

It sounds good enough for me to know what to do next. Attacking...

That's what I always do, and I always win by my well planned plans!

I don't get why people think that I get distracted so easily. It's no true! Im a- Now that I mentioned it... my tummy is growling... that's right! It's Food 'o clock!

I don't get why people think I can't read the clock... sure I can... every time it's food-time so it simple means it's food 'o clock, simple as that...

I don't get how people can underestimate Fairy Tail, just because half of the guild was gone for seven whole years, so they immediately thought that we are weak... what is so totally not true...

...and guess what we won the grand magic games after all... thanks to me! (and people call me still stupid) Pfttt!

But what I mostly not get is...Lucy...

She is sweet and stuff, that's why I wanted her to join my team...

...but lately I began to act strange around her

Yep, that's what I don't get the most, so I don't care. If i can't figure it out what it is, then I don't care really either...

...then they call me dense again...

What the hell!? Im not dense!

Why should I be?! Give me a good reason for me being dense the 'whole' time when it HAS to do something with Lucy! Give me good damn reason!

It's weird, but cute at the same time...wait I just said cute...cute cute cu- that's a stupid word... let's replace it with awesome then.

Let's start this sentence again: It's weird, but awesome at the same time. that Lucy's guild mark is in the same color as my pink hair!

awesome doesn't fit in there either... who cares, I like dressed up in partner-looks with Lucy... you know, wearing the same wrist-band or having the same pattern printed somewhere on our cloths...

I like it, especially with Lucy too!

I don't get why Lucy should be a man, when she clearly is not a man... see, even Elfman's logic is stupider then mine. I don't see any woman as a man, neither do I see Gray as a man either...

But I have to admit, that I have seen him too many times naked that I and the rest of the guild is sure about him being a man...

...hate that stupid image of him...

Thanks to Lisanna, I was able to write this all correctly...

Erza did teach me how to write, but she gave up on me shortly afterwards... I don't know why she did that though...

But she was able to teach me some letters and words.

So I challenged me to write an letter to Lucy, without any help...

It didn't turn out that good either, she wasn't able to read anything what I wrote, so yeah... i still need help with writing. But Lisanna is not as scary as Erza when it comes to helping other people... gladly

I hope I gave you enough reasons why Im not dumb!

-Natsu Dragneel

* * *

_ This Idea popped in my head out of no where... so don't mind me! :) Anyway, leave a review down below! _

_Im thinking about writing a second chapter where Natsu wrote the letter for Lucy, but Im not sure really. _


End file.
